User talk:PsykoReaper
The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Espada I don't mind you creating an Espada of your own but you need to clear it with me first as these Espada relate to my arc. So lets discuss the plan for this guy. Blackemo1 13:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Whoever your character is we need to discuss his role, his abilities, and who he might fight. Blackemo1 19:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I think your character should fight Keiji due to the fact that Zukia is extremely strong. Zukia can easily defeat a 7th Espada with little effort, so 10th Espada would be even easier. Besides Keiji hasn't fought yet. As for character guidlines just look at other ppls work and try not to god mod. Blackemo1 11:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sounds Good No, you don't have to check with me when makeevery character, ONLY the ones that relate to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Blackemo1 13:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The chapter Burning Desert is out!!! Your character is in it! Blackemo1 14:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome So I'm guessing you like the story so far? Blackemo1 15:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) GO READ!!!!!!!!!! Go read the Second Coming of Aizen Arc!!!!!!!!!!! It's the greatest thing EVER!!!!!!!!! And thanks for the compliment, I think I will drag this fight on some more lol. Blackemo1 16:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Demons I will see what I can do about the demons, perhaps they can be the oposing force to the Angeles (top 4 Espada). And did you catch up on the chapters? Blackemo1 11:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yay I did a good job (for once) Blackemo1 19:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Demons Yea I will be introducing the Demons but I will be re-doing the latest chapter as I do not like it. Blackemo1 11:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Demon Zanpakutos It dosen't matter it's your own choice. Btw do you know of any good translation sites I'm not very good with naming things lol. Blackemo1 13:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Zanpakuto Opinion Don't mean to stick my nose in but about the names, I think that,out of those, you should use Italian names that way it's the most unique. German names are already used by Quincy and Bounts and I'm currently using French names for my species, Malâme, and world, Noire Terre,(but ours are quite similar and could even be considered related so French would also work o^-^o). Just so that you are aware. But of course it is always your decision and really any would work. I've also been meaning to tell you how much I LOOOOOOOVE your species! I really like how you've decided to create your own species and because it's well laid out and the way you have set it all up it actually seems like it could actually be a 'real' species (especially with you using a language theme like the othe canon species *clap, clap, clap*). Great Job ^-^d! --Haruko-chan o^-^o 15:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Da Death Level! Through a quick search I have found Sheol from early Jewish and Xibalba from Maya. I do have an alternate suggestion though ... (although personally I know whenever I create a story concept I typically hate to change it around). Maybe you could use my world of Noire Terre. Originally, I had independently created it and then saw that you already had a 'hell' but when I read it, it only mentioned demons (not sinful human souls) and didn't say anything about different levels so I thought it would be alright to say that it was a different section of hell. I'm just worried that there may be a clash between the two of ours since I'm currently witting another arc within the universe centered around Noire Terre. I'm not sure if you've read it yet but your 'death world', in terms of land, sounds a lot like mine (at least that's how I intended it to sound). As well, as I learned while looking for other 'Hell' names, the ancient Mesopotamians called their after life Dark Earth, which is basically what Noire Terre means. I just wanted to put that out their. I don't mean to destroy your 'creative process' (the quote are not meant as an offense to you but rather and extremely daft drama teacher I had once who told that to me... Nice person. Horrid teacher.) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Will do once I write it ... I know what I want to have happen, it just takes me forever to write it down. Top Four Espada The Angeles ARE the top four Espada, they are just called the Angeles due to their supreme power outclassing the power of their predecessors. Blackemo1 16:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Lollypops! (Re:Demonoid Phenomenon) If you would like there to be demons, I would be more than happy to include them in the Noire Terre Arc!! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 00:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :None at all. You see, I'm going to be having 4 two man groups of shinigami enter Noire Terre but since it's classified as a neutral zone between the two parties, there may have to be a demon per group accompanying them. I'm thinking that there is some ancient agreement between the demons and shinigami so that the dammed souls are allowed to reside there but neither side is allowed to interfere with them unless both sides agree. From the demon's perspective, they would want to accompany them so as to make sure that the shinigami aren't being deceitful in their motives (the motives being explained very soon). So if you like the idea then maybe you could chose or create about 4 demons for this arc, if you wish. They will probably end up being central figures in the arc. :--Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Kraik Kurosaki you do know that røykhomse do not mean smoke queen it means well to be true homse means gay not queen as in wife of the king hope you know that you might have a small fault in your profile faustfan re: Aspergers too! cool first time i meet a bleach fan with asperger's also the word sounds a but off in my mind, i think the right word is løslatelse, if you need more help ask me i am from norway so i do know how to speak that way..i think anywho can you help a fellow aspie out where do i find the templates to make profiles and where is the rules? and i was wondering can i have a guy join the demon corps? faustfan RE:Matt I found his pics on DeviantART. Just search, shinigami, shikai or bankai. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 04:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey have you been keeping up with the story arc? Blackemo1 12:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Angel King The Espada Leader an dthe Angel King are related however something happened to the Angel King and the Espada Leader took his title. The leader then mated with a female producing the Angeles. I'm glad you noticed that. The species the Espada Leader is and Vampiro are is a mix of all spiritual breeds Angel, Demons, Bounts, Shingami, and Hollow. That is why they know about angels and demons and why they have such amazing abiilities of their own. However their blood is their weakness and can be used against them (I can't explain to much more). Hope you are enjoying the arc so far, you will be seing certain characters like Hide and Octavio (which no one seems to care about). Blackemo1 18:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Cero Espada? I'm not too sure about a cero Espada and all. The reason I don't have a cero espada is simply due to me being lazy lol. Also I hope you are enjoying the direction of the story. Is Vampiro looking ok in your eyes, and do you like how the 4th Espada Isabella has been revealed? Hakuro Idk what has happened to her. Btw are you liking the story? Blackemo1 02:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Busy, Busy, Busy ... Here I am! I know I've been away for a while and it will still be another 2 weeks before I'm back more regularly, I'm just reeeeeeeealy busy at this point in time. I also apologies for not responding to you from before *bow*, will soon. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Opinion Dude I have no trouble with you asking me questions. I have just been really busy with life, (having some troubles with my lover), and I just have other stuf going on. Anyway here is my opinion of the articles: Lucifer- I pretty much love this page, the concept is good and the images add to his persona. The idea of women as sex slaves is kinda freaky but that seems appropriate for your character (I just hope you're not into that kinda stuff). The Demons of Sin- is just an article that links to the main articles so there isn't much to say lol. Gulrazz- Seems like a good character but his zanpakto dosen't really impress me much. I mean the powers of blood are cool but it dosent seem that creative. And in my opinion a zanpakuto for a demon with skulls and stuff seems too "typical". Sorry if I sound harsh. Kraik Kursaki- in my opinion I hate it when ppl make references to Ichigo. I know he is the main character in the canon but thats CANON this is FANON! Its funny how he is bisexual like me and Zukia though lol. I do like his zanpakuto as ppl rarely use smoke! Plus you gave nice detail onn his physical appearance during the transformations. Devin- He is sorta like a mechanical Zukia with his zanpakuto with a few differences though. Also I like that you gave him some weakness like his Kido dissabilty which is a relief. Most ppl want to make these god like characters all the time. Rin Azuma- Overall she is a good character with potentail. Plus using her Gaia image to make the idea of her powers is a nice touch. You are doing a good job babe so keep up the good work. What is your opinion of the arc though. I really need your opinion since you are apart of it. *1. Is your character getting enough screentime in your opinion? *2. Do you like Zukia? *3. What is your opinion of some of the fights? *4. Do you like knowing that Isabella is the 4th Espada now? Blackemo1 12:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok Alright I see your point, good explination. and btw that puny fire is nothing to Zukia ;) Blackemo1 03:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Haha Yea tell him he was wrong. If he mouths off to me again I will have the Espada Leader come in and crush him!!! lolz Blackemo1 03:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The message. He respects superiors that are good at killing, like Zukia and the Espada Leader. Anyway, any chance he can be in the SCoA arc? PsykoReaper 04:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I suppose I gotta figure out where he could go. Maybe he can help Fujin, and Tsuyoshi fight off 4th Espada Isabella. Blackemo1 04:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Battle To be honest, I had no idea that the process of an RPG battle even existed (assuming it's either on this site, or everyone goes to another site). --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 18:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Blanca NuVera Yes the Espda leader knows about Demons due to the fact that he is a Soberano. His species is a mix of every spiritual being species. As far as Blanca goes he dosent really care. If you noticed he has a lax attitude. The only Espada he cares about are the Top four Espada. Blackemo1 21:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) WTF?!?! Why would you want to make Ursa's mother? Blackemo1 00:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Mr. Hypersexual make her a mommy lol Blackemo1 00:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) demon corps ok and also how do i reply to something without makeing a new well this kind of thing? Anyone vs Lucifer I'd like to take you up on that offer if you want. The character will be Ryan Getsueikirite if that's alright. Ten Tailed Fox 01:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : The rules are simple...NO KILLING. We fight until the opponent is either unwilling, unable, or forfeits the fight. Here is the page: Ryan vs the Prince of Darkness Ten Tailed Fox 01:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) well like tentailedfox did, how do people do that and how do i make well an small arc for kyo? fautyfan Demons In Ryan's opinion, demons are fallen angels, which means no matter how good they seem, they have some evil in them. He is very narrow minded when it comes to demons. Ten Tailed Fox 12:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Nah, its okay. Im not mad at you. Im just portraying my character's roper response. His cousins are important people to him, so naturally he acts that way when they are threatened. Ten Tailed Fox 22:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey Yea I got to some of them. Simply I like your demon articles. Some things creep me out like the sex slave stuff nut i can get pass that. Did you see Glutton? Blackemo1 02:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Yea Akuma is a demon and some of your demon characters will be mentioned in the next chapter. Akuma is a spawn of Lilith and Lucifer. But I wont expand on it too much. What did you like about the chapter? I ask cus that chapter was really long! Blackemo1 03:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) have you seen the last chapter of bleach i am starting to wonder what is going on in that series it just feels wrong somehow no idea why it feels wrong Not Sure I'm not sure who should be her father but when you decide please update the family section of her infobox for me plz. Btw do you have a favorite Espada from my arc. Blackemo1 01:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:WHA?! It's okay dude, when I do that, just be ready for heavy retaliation. Continue your attack if you dare and then you'll see the outcome. Ten Tailed Fox 03:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach: Heaven and Hell Just started reading Bleach Heaven and Hell, and I have to say I really like it. Youre talented and I really enjoy the story, even though i'm only on Chapter 4. Can't Wait to read more.--KingBarragan 20:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Baaaaaaaaack ... Halla! *waves frantically* I am back and will resume my activity here and get back to updating the NT arc! ... just to let you know *smile* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 19:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Soberanos As you recall Soberanos are a mix of ALL spiritual enteties. When the Angel king was born he was born as an angel because his bloodline is pure. However Adelio and Vampiro are Soberanos because their father who shall remain annonymous slept a woman of a different spiritual race causing her species blood to mix with his god blood and make a Soberano. So yes Adelio and Vampiro are part Angel and Demon. Thats why they know of the demon's existence and aren't shocked like other characters. Btw I did watch Ben 10 Blackemo- A man of few words but so much thought 10:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Also I need help translating stuff into japanese. I'm sure you have realized that im terrible at naming things just like Zukia Tojiro is. If you could help me translaate my stuff to japanese or find me a really good translator that translates more than one word at a time that would be swell. Blackemo 11:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) New Chapter Hey the new chapter Fade to Black Dust is out!!!!!!!!! Blackemo 12:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) DUDE!!! Dude you have to read the newest chapters of the SCA arc! I'm not trying to brag but I think they really rock! *Fade to Black Dust *Blood Prince * and Cruel Seduction. Don't leave your computer till you read them man! Blackemo 20:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! What wwere your favorite parts of each chapter? Blackemo 20:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What about the other chapters silly? Btw I did like the masturbation joke. But my fave is when he made out with Vampiro and then Akuma killed him with Yammamotto's shikai. Lmao that was crazy. Blackemo 21:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Things will be explained soon. Yea Keiji is the only reason he had the strength to move on. Akuma's origin will be explained but he does have connection to your demons. Blackemo 21:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well I'm goign to take a break for a bit haha. Got any predictions about the Espada rankings, or their powers? Blackemo 06:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Just take a good guess please? Blackemo 06:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) So..... So what should we do about this cus we are kinda too late to change things/ Unless we state that Vampiro has an alternate storyline which causes him to have a different past? thats my solution Blackemo 18:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Possible but remember he is brothers with Adelio Valdez and the Angel King so how will that work? Blackemo 19:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Demons Yeah, I was thinking bout that, also, I kindda made the Dimago race like the Demons in my fanfic (cause Soberanos are the Angels, and heck there should be Demons right?). So, I'll think bout it and i will inform you bout my decision... Cuarta espada 02:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Four horsemen Hi! I'm Watchamacalit. Since your so fond of demons, maybe you should make the Four Horsemen of the apocolyspe? There names are Pastilence, War, Famine, and Death. Seems appropriate. =D. Just an idea.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 22:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Nah i was just thinking about it. Besides, you made the seven deadly sins, grim reapers, the devil, hellhounds, fallen angles, succubus, and many other things. Thought that would fit in with all that. I think that they should have some kind of blade though. Not necessarily a zanpakuto but some cool demon thingy. Once again just an idea.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 23:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings I'm Echo, fellow demonologist and evildoer. I just joined this fan fiction, already being a member and bureaucrat of the Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho fanons. I recently stumbled upon your articles and am quite intriqued at detail of them. I have a request, that I may have an Rp battle agaisnt one of your demon characters, perhaps Lucifer, with my own character, Echo. Farewell and goodluck, Echo Uchiha 15:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I am actually very much aware that demons still exist, but for the sake of Bleach and the fact that demons generally don't exist in its universe, I had to explain their abscence. Aside from that, the demons that Echo descends from were an extremely ancient super race, counterparting the other race known as angels. You see, these are loosely named that, they don't serve heaven or hell, but in their time they were deities of pure energy. So in technicality, Echo is a host of eons of evil energy that cannot be quenched, as opposed to the host of humanoid creatures that serve hell. Echo Uchiha 18:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, where would you like the battle to be? Echo Uchiha 23:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I'm just starting out, and currently Echo is on several missions involving assassinations and mercenary raids. This all being associated with the Bara Murasaki, so he could be practically anywhere. Echo Uchiha 01:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, sure you can add her in. Hmm, the question is though, how would Echo get to hell without dying? Echo Uchiha 01:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Let's see, perhaps Echo spots a demon entering the Society's world through a portal and tracks it, killing the demon and absorbing its dimensional knowledge. Considering he's a master of insideous energy, that would be entirely possible. And it just so happens that demon came from the 13 hell. Echo Uchiha 02:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe in the 13th Level of Hell, also can my other character, Lilith, be in the battle? PsykoReaper 01:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, got the article started, your go. -Gathering on the 13th: Hell meets Hell Echo Uchiha 02:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm heading to bed for now, we made some good progress, even though you somehow knew to exploit my character's weakness for bad@$$ women. Other than that, good twist to throw in with the whole general concept. Echo Uchiha 06:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Nemo Varis Who's that Pokemon.......IT'S AZLF!!!! --Nanohano 12:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Nanohano Yo Hm, i was thinking. Would you wanna face down Soul Prince Seireitou Kawahiru with Lucifer? They are complete opposites, Seireitiu being the son of heaven, with your lord of hell. If you wanna, here's the link, just start it up if you wanna RP: Heaven's Flames and Hell's Shadows: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Lucifer --Seireitou 17:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The Rp Your go. Echo Uchiha 22:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Echo Uchiha 23:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, we need to finish as much as possible tonight, because I'll be at the beach for a week starting tomorrow. Echo Uchiha 00:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds like that guy is an idiot...Well actually, a snake is less predictable than a T-Rex, and a lot more difficult to spot. Plus, depending on the strength of their poison, a death by them would be extremely painful. *Shrugs* Echo Uchiha 00:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It's pretty much just the victim's opinion. Echo Uchiha 00:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... Hmm, probably because he didn't really know at the time, cuz he and you probably have similar ideas. Great Minds think alike, i suppose ^_^ Also, whenever your ready, just start up the fight. --Seireitou 01:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *Shrugs* I just kind of went with the flow of things. I assumed where thigns were going to end, and Echo, despite being beyond evil, isn't one to engage in pure lust. So it's only natural that I made him develop some sort of intrigue with her. That isn't really a big deal considering it's pretty much hopeless on his end. Echo Uchiha 03:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We've already crossed the border of 4kids and Viz media's standards, we've said "hell" like one-hudred times. Just nothing too raw, or just leave it at my post. Whatever really, your preference. Echo Uchiha 04:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Better from Lucifer? Cheap shot. >.< ...Well, he's probably got a tool belt for that sort of thing. Echo Uchiha 04:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We really did get a lot done for a few hours' time. Thank you, but I'm not sure if I could fit their personalities as good as you can, they're very accurately personified. Anyways, I'll keep Echo affiliated with them until otherwise, and perhaps borrow a few minions here and there if that's alright. Anyways, great story, probably the best one on the sight as far as being created in two days, we're a pretty good story making team. Echo Uchiha 04:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Nah Nah, i was just busy with some stuff, but ill go post now --Seireitou 23:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Cervia Thank you for the offer but I’m afraid I have to refuse.--Nanohano 14:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) No real reason just don’t quite feel up to any Rp’s for a while try again on Monday and maybe I’ll be up to one.--Nanohano 15:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hell'o Would you like to have an RP? Or not. Hmmmmmmmm.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 23:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Pat vs Eligos maybe? In the human world preferably (No sun no moon no soil no water in hell). If you don't mind I would like to try out Pat's new powers. I've allready thought of a super-cool move and something to say before he uses it =D. I would fight lucifer, but i would probably lose (Most likely) and Pat is gay so Lilith is out of the question. I dont like the mighty boosh and the hitcher seems kind of disgusting to me, slothy wouldnt have the energy to fight him. The only other alternative would be PsykoReaper, whom I really like and would fight, except for the fact that he is Omnipotent. So Eligos seemed like the resonable choice. Also, I have a question about PsykoReaper and Lilith. If PsykoReaper was to look at the mechanical eye on Namaah, Lilith would absorb all of his memories correct? I think that sentence speaks for itself. Sorry for typing so much.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 00:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) For some strange reason I don't know what cameo means (Wierd huh?) and I'll make my move. Eligos will be destroyed!MUAHAHAHAHAHA...haha--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 00:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Surfin U.S.A. Well that was fun. In my opinion anyway. And i'm in love with wonder land. It's so cool. Good night!(Or not. You're choice. It could be a bad night.)--Watchamacalit=D 04:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) And dont worry. Patrick will warm up to you =D. I like your char to much not to like him.--Watchamacalit=D 04:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me =D. It'll be a new character though, not pat. He will be serious and annoyed at your messed up little world. His zanpakuto will be there too =D. As for the four horsemen i mentioned earlier, Perhaps one of them could fight Lucifer? Preferably war. I made i zanpakuto i while ago that i think would suit him just fine. It's called Rikugun. Maybe you could make a demon blade for him? and a purpose? (all i've got is the zanpakuto eh heheh..) And i suppose for the image we should use a samurai sort of thing. Well, since i'm sure you're no longer on i'll be on late tomorrow (I'm going golfing(dont ask(seriously))). See ya' round --Watchamacalit=D 05:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Fedashial I read that one of your demons wants revenge on Patrick through Lughia G. Do you want to fight him?--Nanohano 14:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You can bring friends but Lughia can fight on his own. So bring them on.--Nanohano 14:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I suggest you let your demons do the talking for you. So here--Nanohano 14:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Vunderland Eva and skipper aren't my characters. If you want them to go then talk to Nanohano.--Watchamacalit=D 19:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Down the rabbit hole You wanna do another Rp, this time in wonderland?--Watchamacalit=D 03:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmm Down the Rabbit Hole: Ikasu Ketsunoana visits Wonderland? Oh and here's the char. Ikasu Ketsunoana.--Watchamacalit=D 03:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I honestly cant think of anything to start this thing with either. How did alice in wonderland start?--Watchamacalit=D 04:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I may be able to start if you want me to.--Watchamacalit=D 04:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) oops nvm. Eh heh heh...--Watchamacalit=D 04:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Through the looking glass I gotta go to bed before i get yelled at. Good night! I'll post one more move.--Watchamacalit=D 07:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Endiveeeee So what or who’s next. Perhaps this blond haired man?--Nanohano 20:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Eh Dont worry about it. Respond when you can and do what you must.--Watchamacalit=D 00:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The devil went down to georgia and he was looking for a soul to steal. He was out of time and way behind so he was willing to make a deal. Then he saw a young boy on the fiddle and playin it hot. He jumped on a hickory stump and said "Boy let me tell ya what. You may not've guessed it but i'm a fiddle player too. And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. You play a pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due. I bet a fiddle a gold against your soul cause I think I'm better than you." Then the boy said "Well my names Johnny, and it may be a sin, but I'll take your bet and you gonna regret cause I'm the best there's ever been." - lyrics to my favorite song "The Devil Went down to Georgia" by Primus. Your move buddy.--Watchamacalit=D 03:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If your on, then its your move.--Watchamacalit=D 16:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well I have insomnia too, i didn't sleep at all last night, but I eat lots of sugar to stay up during the day. I con't really give much advice about a girlfriend since i'm 14 and have never had one, and dont plan to untill i meet a girl i really like. And I have 13 cats, 2 dogs, 2 turtles, and a parrot (Not joking). So the most i can do is say "Sorry" and hope that we get absorbed in the internet like the freaks we are. So it's your move, and best of luck. --Matt Once again, if your on, it's your move.--Watchamacalit=D 21:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ok have fun.--Watchamacalit=D 01:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Eh dont worry about it. Ill be waiting for you to make your move when you get back, so dont disapoint! Ill see you later man.--Watchamacalit=D 01:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ToOdLe DoO I personally think that the best movie ever is The Polar Express. Followed by Ghost Busters and Ferris Buelers Day Off. I'm a Rocket Man!........A ROCKET MAN!--Watchamacalit=D 16:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) kk no problem.--Watchamacalit=D 00:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey man. Did you know that there is another way of getting to hell that is actually in the canon of bleach? When a hollow is purified by a zanpakuto, if he/she had lived a bad life as a human, a huge gate will open and a giant demon will stab the person and pull them into hell. Just thought that you should know.--Watchamacalit=D 01:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I gave up on that a while ago. If I may be so bold, could we start another RP and continue Down the Rabbit hole later? I'm craving combat. I made a new character to. We dont have to if you dont want to. Im just asking.--Watchamacalit=D 02:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well Nano is going away after ummm thursday i think so hes not gonna be on for a long time. And im kinda sick of Patrick. Ive used him in virtually every RP ive been in so far, so no offense but id rather not do another 10 rps with patrick. I do not like to write stories, but if you would like to do an RP like storie than im all for it. Lastly, for the wraiths, i honestly think that is kind of a.......strange thing. I dont understand how a select 12 hollows would turn into magical wraiths and then Patrick (ugh) would have to destrot them. Patrick has already hit the roof with his powers and he is not able to do much with them anyway. Heres what his battle usually consists of. #Patrick gets hit and reveals the barkskin armor. #Patrick fires about a million Taiyou Ketas. #Patrick hits a wall, activates bankai, and does another taiyou keta. #Patrick will some how screw up the fight and lose. #Patrick will be saved by an ally who then leaves shortly after saving him. #Patrick goes wandering again and looks for another person to fight. See? its all very repeatable. I intend to break this cycle with another character. So please let me take a break of patrick. Im begining to hate him more than myself. Whelp ill see you there.--Watchamacalit=D 03:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) AND I SUPPOSE IM EXPECTED TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE? HMMMMMMMMMM?!? Oops caps lock. soooooooooooorry.--Watchamacalit=D 03:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC)